


Маленькая оплошность

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, In a way, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pre-Slash, fandom Antagonists 2020, Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, Юмор, модерн!Ау, преслэш, элементы кейс-фика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Монастарио приходит к Диего попросить о помощи.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	Маленькая оплошность

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru) (ритуал избегания неприятных последствий от ОКР).

Диего поставил на плиту чайник, мысленно напомнив себе купить электрический. Но каждый раз, когда он открывал ноутбук, у него находились дела (причем более интересные, чем поиск подходящей модели в интернете). А борьба с несправедливостью занимала все свободное время, поэтому до магазина бытовой техники Диего так и не дошел. Слава богу, отец, зная безалаберность отпрыска, обеспечивал его готовой едой и прочими необходимыми вещами. Вот Диего и стыдился признаться, что до сих пор не купил нормальный чайник — так отец совсем в нем разочаруется.

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Диего поспешил ее открыть, даже не включив экран безопасности. На пороге стоял до боли знакомый старший инспектор Монастарио из Национального Корпуса Полиции. 

— О, — вымолвил Диего разочарованно. — Я думал, вы курьер.

— Вы думали, что я курьер? — насмешливо переспросил Монастарио. — Что меня выдало, полицейская форма?

— Я не это имел в виду, — смутился Диего. — Просто сегодня день доставки еды.

— Не отказался бы от такого дня, — Монастарио шагнул вперед, но Диего и не думал его впускать. 

— Могу я войти, сеньор де ла Вега? 

— А у вас есть ордер? — белозубо улыбнулся Диего. 

— Сеньор, я был у вас уже пять раз, и вы никогда не просили показать ордер.

— Если вы помните, мы разговаривали во дворе. К тому же, в прошлый раз вы чуть не забрали меня в участок, аргументируя это тем, что там можно ходить в грязных ботинках, — парировал Диего. 

— Я вас чуть не «забрал», как вы выразились, потому что вы были подозреваемым по делу Зорро.

Монастарио вытянул голову и быстро заглянул в квартиру, пока Диего не загородил ему обзор. Глаза Диего гневно сузились:

— Я не укрываю у себя Зорро, если вы именно его ищете.

— У меня всего несколько вопросов, — успокаивающим тоном ответил Монастарио. — Я не собираюсь вас арестовывать или каким-либо образом ограничивать свободу. Даю слово.

— Тем не менее… — засомневался Диего.

Тут раздался громкий свист, и Диего рванул на кухню, успев выключить чайник до того, как на плиту пролилась вода. Когда он вернулся в прихожую, Монастарио уже надевал бахилы.

— Я не разрешал вам войти! — возмутился Диего.

— Я воспринял открытую дверь как приглашение, — ухмыльнулся Монастарио. — И заметьте, я внял вашим мольбам и принес с собой бахилы.

— Ну хоть что-то, — буркнул Диего, чье недовольство начало испаряться. — И руки помойте. По коридору налево.

Монастарио быстро нашел ванную. Оглядевшись, он задумался, как у человека, страдающего обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством, может быть чистая раковина и при этом пыль на держателе туалетной бумаги. Аккуратно отодвинув ногой полотенце (то ли упавшее с вешалки, то ли брошенное на пол хозяином), он с трудом нашел жидкое мыло среди длинного ряда шампуней, бальзамов, кондиционеров, масок, кремов, одеколонов, масел и бог знает чего еще. Мыло приятно пощипывало уставшие руки, и Монастарио задумался, по карману ли оно ему. Возможно, стоит спросить де ла Вегу и заодно разрядить вопросом обстановку.

Диего уже разливал кипяток по уродливым (на взгляд Монастарио) большим фарфоровым кружкам и приглашающим жестом указал на стул. Вдоль всего стола стояли прозрачные стеклянные баночки, подписанные черным маркером. На некоторых надписи были перечеркнуты все тем же маркером, а сверху написаны новые названия. На боках одной баночки не осталось свободного места, зато на крышке красовалась наклейка от какой-то техники без поясняющих надписей вообще. 

— Почему бы не использовать разовые, легко отклеивающиеся наклейки? — пробормотал Монастарио. — Эти баночки не один евро стоят.

— Что? — переспросил Диего, усаживаясь за соседний стул. — А, у меня нет таких наклеек.

— Жениться вам надо, — хмыкнул Монастарио.

— Так что вы хотели? — изменился в лице Диего и нервно пододвинул к себе миску с печеньем.

«Вот я болван, — мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу Монастарио. — У ОКРщиков же интимная жизнь — больная тема».

— Чаю? — улыбнулся он, кивая на многочисленные баночки.

— Вам какой? 

— Э-э-э, — Монастарио наклонился вперед, пытаясь разобрать почерк Диего, но яснее от этого он не стал.

Заметив, на какой баночке остановился взгляд Монастарио, Диего радостно улыбнулся:

— Вам тоже нравится с чабрецом?

— Э-э-э… Да? — неуверенно кивнул Монастарио. 

Пока Диего тщательно отмерял специальной мерной ложкой количество заварки, в голову Монастарио пришел еще один вопрос:

— А разве такие, как вы, не помешаны на систематизации всего и вся?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — остановился Диего.

Монастарио кивнул на баночки с заваркой:

— Ваши надписи… э-э-э… несколько беспорядочны.

Диего закрыл баночку и пододвинул ее на сантиметр левее — теперь ряд стал ровным. Тем не менее он продолжил двигать ее туда-сюда, будто ища одному ему известное идеальное положение. Монастарио уже жалел, что затронул эту тему. Возможно, именно его вопрос вызвал у Диего тревогу и, как результат, компульсию. 

— Я вас слушаю, — Диего, наконец, вернулся к своему чаю и сделал глоток.

— Кхм… Да. Возвращаясь к теме моего визита... Мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Неужели?

— Дело в том, что… В общем, мы полагаем, что вы знаете, кто такой Зорро.

Диего поперхнулся и закашлялся. 

— С чего вы взяли? — прохрипел он, отодвигая от себя кружку.

— Видите ли, наши подозрения, что вы сообщник Зорро, не подтвердились, однако они были небезосновательны. Некоторые факты указывают на то, что вы с ним знакомы. Думаю, вы даже не догадываетесь, что общаетесь с настоящим Зорро. Более того, вы могли видеть его всего один раз и не запомнить. Надеюсь все же, что вы его помните, раз уж он с вами разговаривал. И если вы согласитесь помочь, мы его вычислим.

Монастарио подбирал слова с осторожностью, стараясь оставить Диего иллюзию выбора. С другим человеком он бы не стал церемониться, однако де ла Вега принадлежал к одной из богатых и влиятельных семей Мадрида, и просто приказать ему сотрудничать с полицией Монастарио не мог. Ему хватило прошлого раза, когда комиссар устроил головомойку за преследование «уважаемых людей».

— Почему вы считаете, что я разговаривал с Зорро?

— Простите, сеньор, не могу раскрывать обстоятельства дела, — развел руками Монастарио.

— Вы не понимаете, о чем просите, инспектор. Мне приходится бывать на огромных приемах, я разговариваю с сотнями людей, еще больше людей я знаю лишь по голосам в скайпе. И вы говорите, что кто-то из них Зорро, но отказываетесь сообщить хоть какие-то детали. Как, по-вашему, я могу помочь?

— Вы правы, — смутился Монастарио. — Я и не предполагал, что вы с вашей болезнью общаетесь с таким количеством людей.

— О, это сущие муки, уверяю вас, однако положение обязывает.

— Понимаю. Что ж, если вы подпишете соглашение о неразглашении…

— Это вы ко мне пришли, — напомнил Диего с улыбкой.

— Думаю, я смогу утрясти этот вопрос, — решился Монастарио. — Расскажу все сейчас, а с бумагами пошлю к вам Гарсию. 

— Лучше приезжайте лично, — прикрыл глаза Диего. — Инспектор Гарсия милейший человек, но у него есть дурная привычка трогать все руками.

— Как вам будет угодно. А теперь к делу. Помните, как в прошлый раз вы упомянули, что Зорро вломился в здание с неисправной системой охраны? Для него-де это явилось приятной неожиданностью, и вы бы никогда не стали помогать человеку, который все тщательно не планирует. 

— О, это когда вы пытались меня арестовать?

— Не арестовать, а допросить.

— Раз вы так говорите…

— Сеньор де ла Вега, это не шутки, — нахмурился Монастарио. — Зорро — опасный преступник, и я должен его поймать.

— Раз вы так говорите… — повторил Диего, улыбаясь, и поспешно добавил: — Я лишь хотел сказать, что не помню всего, что говорил, но верю вам на слово.

— Так вот, — вновь спокойно продолжил Монастарио, — я тогда не придал вашим словам значения, считая, что вы пытаетесь себя оправдать нелепыми вымыслами, и лишь недавно узнал, что Зорро действительно не отключал сигнализацию. Страховая компания и собственник пытались это по понятным причинам скрыть, и на них уже заведено дело. Обратите внимание, что, когда вы мне сказали про охрану, про нее знал только Зорро. 

— А также страховая и собственник, — напомнил Диего.

— Вопрос в том, как об этом узнали вы?

— Э-э-э…

— Именно. Только Зорро мог вам проговориться… Нет, не говорите мне про страховую и собственника. Они уже во всем признались и клянутся, что держали сговор в тайне. Теперь вы понимаете, почему я считаю, что Зорро довольно близко с вами общается? Вряд ли бы он потерял бдительность с малознакомым человеком.

— Логично, — вынужден был признать Диего. — Впрочем, эта маленькая оплошность выйдет Зорро боком, а?

— Так вы помните, кто вам это рассказал? — еле сдерживая нетерпение, спросил Монастарио.

— Увы, — с извиняющейся улыбкой ответил Диего, но при виде разочарования на лице Монастарио ободряюще добавил: — Я попытаюсь вспомнить.

Какое-то время Монастарио задавал наводящие вопросы, но ничего путного не добился. Оставив попытки пробудить память Диего, он собрался уходить. Уже на пороге он вдруг кое-что вспомнил:

— Сеньор, а что это за мыло для рук у вас приятное? Сколько оно стоит, если не секрет?

— Какое мыло? — деловито уточнил Диего.

— Такое… жидкое.

— Хм, я уже давно перешел на кусковое, оно натуральнее. А ну-ка, протяните руку.

Монастарио с округлившимися глазами наблюдал, как Диего двумя пальцами поднес его ладонь к своему носу и тщательно ее обнюхал.

— Мята и лайм, — объявил Диего. — Пощипывало и холодило? — Монастарио кивнул. — Похоже на мой новый кондиционер для волос. Жить будете.

И отпустив руку остолбеневшего Монастарио, Диего как ни в чем не бывало закрыл за ним дверь. 

Монастарио еще некоторое время не мог сдвинуться с места, пытаясь понять, что это сейчас было. Диего при первой же встрече объяснил, что не пожимает руки, потому что не любит прикасаться к другим людям. «Нужно позвонить судебному психиатру и расспросить его о симптомах ОКР, — решил Монастарио. — И пусть заодно исправит википедию».


End file.
